


just add water

by tumking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Ass Inflation, Belly Kink, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, FTM Pregnancy, Hyperpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Immobility, Impregnation, Inflation, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Name-Calling, Open Marriage, Outgrowing Clothes, Parthogenesis, Permanent Pregnancy, Permapreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Trans Male Character, Promiscuity, Rapidpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Stuffing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Mpreg, Trans character written by trans author, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, belly inflation, belly stuffing, expansion, ftmpreg, god this is . very self indulgent, idk what else to tag this as lmao, immaculate conception, multiples pregnancy, oh uh, rapid pregnancy, sort of he gets bred once, tmpreg, uhh i think thats it, uhhh breeding ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumking/pseuds/tumking
Summary: a trans man has always wanted to be pregnant.so he orders some special pills off the dark web. and god, they work so damn well.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Trans Male Character/Original Cis Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 293





	just add water

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i wrote this in one sitting in the span of like a little over 3 hours today. and i revised it a bit but other than that this was pretty much ALL WRITTEN in like. an Incredibly horny 3 hours for me. lmao
> 
> anyway this is. just another story about a trans guy who wants to be Knocked Tf Up. from me, ur (possible) favorite transmasc writer of incredibly self indulgent trans-man-pregnancy-kink shit.
> 
> yeah so enjoy thank u for reading!

For as long as he can remember, Cal has wanted to be pregnant.

Even as a small child, he remembers stuffing blankets and pillows inside his pajama shirts, and even after he figured out he wasn’t a girl the desire continued.

He liked (almost) all aspects and variations of belly kinks. Not vore, of course, but most other things. Stuffing, weight gain, air inflation, it was all sexy to him.

But what he _really_ wanted was to be well and truly knocked up.

He wanted to feel his belly swell and bloat and grow and distend. He wanted to be _massive,_ full of two or three babies or more. Hopefully more, even.

But what he _really, REALLY_ wanted, what got him wetter than anything else…

Was to be pregnant permanently.

Or, at the very least, to _look_ pregnant permanently.

Like, forever-nine-months-pregnant, never-give-birth permanently.

All he wanted was to show up at work or school or whatever really one day with a perfectly flat stomach, and then the next be so big he was barely able to walk.

And that was where the rumor he’d heard came in.

He’d heard on some pregnancy kink forum he was on that there was a website run by a mysterious _someone_ who could — and would — make you pregnant permanently. The baby — or bab _ies —_ would be static, unchanging, never growing, but they would also be permanent (because if you tried to be induced or have a c-section you would just — no longer be pregnant, and were from then on cursed with infertility).

All you had to do was find the website, which changed its url every so often so that only those who truly wanted it could access the site, and submit your address, and the next day a package would show up at your door with instructions inside on how to use whatever was in the box and a warning that if you ever told anyone what it was, or what the instructions were, that you would, like those who attempted to _birth_ those babies, no longer be pregnant and never again be able to become so wonderfully huge and swollen.

As the stories went, it didn’t matter who you were as long as you, not your significant other or in fact anyone else, were the one sending it. You could be assigned male at birth and it would still work. There were pictures of cis men like that on the website _and_ the forum post about it. They were naked so no fake bellies could slip under the radar, all their cocks fully erect — as was always the case with those of the cis men on the forum who had used the mysterious website. It wasn’t a side effect, it just apparently left them aroused most of the time.

But Cal had finally found the site.

He considers his options, his name and address — and how many babies he wants inside him (seven, his lucky number) — already typed into the submission box. He knows he’s going to do it. He has to, He has to at least try, it might not even work at all, so he’s going to do it. Even though he has to provide what body parts he has, which he’s uncomfortable with because he’s trans, but other trans people have said that they did and their experience was fine, no transphobia at all, so he figures it will probably be fine.

He can’t just lie about it; some people have and like those that had disclosed the instructions or those who had tried to birth the babies swelling inside them, they were also cursed with infertility.

So he brushes a hand over his flat belly one last time before he presses the submit button.

And that was that for the rest of the day.

But the next morning, a Monday, as Cal is about to leave for work, there it sits: a small, perfectly cube shaped package on his front stoop. It was addressed to him in a neat, curly hand, letters rounded into perfect circles. He excitedly rushes back inside and opens the box in his bedroom, using his house key to tear through the tape. He’s already wet with anticipation as he opens the flaps to see — 

Pills.

It’s seven large gel capsules in a small plastic bag, and his heart sinks for a gut-wrenching moment before he reads the instructions, written in the same rounded handwriting.

> _Before bed, insert one pill all the way into vagina. Repeat until no more pills remain. For best results, orgasm after each insertion._

His heart is racing now, and he’s so excited to do it, but he knows he must follow the instructions to the letter so he replaces the packet and the instructions in the box before placing it in his nightstand drawer. Then he heads off to work, typing out a message to post on the forum as he rides the bus.

Cal works as a barista, and he’s never felt a day go by so slow before. He’s scheduled to work from 10 am to 6 pm, and the seconds drip away like candlewax, so slowly that Cal almost screams. He’s so horny, so desperately horny after he got that package, thinking about how big he may be when the week is up, that he has to go masturbate in the staff bathroom only halfway through the day. After he gets off, he goes to the McDonald's next door and, because he’s so desperate to be full of something, _anything,_ he stuffs himself with enough fast food that he easily looks five months pregnant. When he gets home at 7:32 PM on the dot, he’s tempted to go to bed and do the procedure immediately, but he knows he won’t be able to sleep and he doesn’t want to potentially fuck up the process. So he spends three hours alternately masturbating and playing video games until 10 PM.

Then, he, already completely naked, gets out the box again. He opens it and takes out one of the gel capsules, rereads the instructions, considers the thought of swelling as soon as he inserts the pill, but discards it immediately. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

Then he decisively opens his legs and, holding the capsule between his first two fingers, starts to insert the pill. When he lets go and removes his hand, he’s astonished to feel the pill slip upwards in his body and come to rest in — in, well, what he assumes must be his womb.

Then he grabs his vibrator and slips it into himself easily. He’s kind of surprised at how fast he comes, and he wants to go again _so damn badly,_ but the slip of paper with the instructions doesn’t say he can orgasm more than once, so he doesn’t.

Just to be safe.

So he goes to sleep.

Cal doesn’t remember many of his dreams.

He’s certainly never lucid dreamed before.

But this time he does.

He’s laying somewhere incredibly comfortable. He’s completely nude, but it doesn’t seem strange because of how wet he is. He knows, like Capital K Knows, that in the dream, he has just had sex. He also seems to find the knowledge already available to him that he didn’t actually have sex in real life. This seems quite obvious to him, but he doesn’t know why he knows it.

Then he notices the pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach that he realizes he’s been feeling the whole time. It feels so good that when he leans into the feeling for a moment, he writhes in pleasure amongst the shapeless comfort he’s lying in, his eyes closed.

When he opens his eyes again, his eyes inexplicably drift down to his bare belly.

Except now he has a very, very slight pudge. He places a hand on it and feels that it’s barely anything more than it is usually, that it has the same curve to it that the earth does from a low-flying airplane.

But gradually, god, so gradually, he notices that it’s slightly bigger than it was before.

And again.

And again.

And then he realizes that it’s growing.

Steadily, slowly, but it picks up in speed a _just_ noticeable amount when he realizes this. He places both hands on it, watching as it grows and bloats and expands and swells and _distends_ …

When he reaches a reasonable size for a full term pregnancy, he comes, untouched, just the pleasure of seeing himself like this, all knocked up…

And then he wakes up.

He’s in his bed and he can feel his boxers are absolutely _soaking_ before he’s even opened his eyes.

And when he _does_ open his eyes…

He sees it.

His belly is not huge. It’s definitely big, for sure, _way_ bigger than it was _before_ he went to sleep, but it’s also definitely _not_ unusually large for a full term baby. He gets up, with a bit of difficulty due to the new weight in his knocked up womb, and looks in the full length mirror in his room. There’s a dark patch at the crotch of his gray boxers, which are slipping downwards on his hips, pushed down by his newly-rounded belly.

And his belly…

He’s very clearly pregnant. He has no chance of hiding this, just as he’d hoped. He turns around, once, and notices that his ass is slightly bigger as well.

But his belly is nothing special. The belly button has popped out, and it’s full and heavy, but it’s not an unusual size. It even looks like it’s somewhat small for a singleton pregnancy at full term. Cal feels his heart sink for a second before he reminds himself that he has six more pills to use in the coming days. He will be far larger by next Monday.

Cal checks the clock, then. It’s 9 AM, and he has another 10 to 6 shift today, which is true for the rest of this week as well as the next. He checks the work schedule on his phone, and finds that only one of his coworkers from yesterday is scheduled with him again today. Actually, that coworker is scheduled with him for the rest of the week. He also notices that the other coworker from the previous day isn’t scheduled to work with him again until the coming Monday — which is when he’ll finally have finished all seven pills. Actually, he would be with _both_ of them on that Monday, which was exciting to say the least.

When Cal decides to get dressed for work, he realizes that he has a problem.

He has no maternity clothes.

So he shrugs. He’s not _that_ big, certainly. Considering the fact that he’ll be growing a lot — like, a LOT — each day, he probably shouldn’t buy new maternity clothes for each of the seven days, especially since he doesn’t have to go anywhere on Saturday or Sunday.

So he pulls on his work shirt and a pair of jeans.

The jeans are a bit too tight now. They cut into his waist a bit, but it’s not really that bad. The work shirt is too small, but it only rides up enough to show a tiny sliver of the skin on his belly, and he _can_ pull it down enough to cover that strip of skin, although it will definitely not stay there for very long before it rides up again. His popped-out belly button is clearly visible under the thin fabric, and it’s honestly kind of hot, Cal thinks as he regards himself in the mirror.

He’ll definitely have to get new jeans soon though.

When Cal gets to work, the day seems to tick by even slower than the previous one. By his lunch break, he’s starving, and he has to eat a fair amount of food to sate himself. He’s also just as horny as he was the previous day, although he thinks yesterday was a fluke and _this_ is actually related to the pregnancy.

His coworker from yesterday, Kevin, is astounded. Throughout the day, Cal notices Kevin watching him sometimes when he thinks Cal doesn’t notice, and god, it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to Cal. He rubs his belly constantly throughout the day, emphasizing the size whenever he can. After work, Cal orders two extra large pizzas and purposefully opens the door to pay for it with his shirt hiked up over his belly. When the pizza guy awkwardly asks if it’s just him, just to make a bit of weak conversation, he puts his hand on his belly and says, “Well, I mean, I’m eating for more than just one now, aren’t I?” The pizza guy doesn’t seem to know what to say to that and leaves without another word.

God, Cal is enjoying himself so much.

Cal eats the entirety of both pizzas in under half an hour, and when he looks in the mirror in his bedroom he observes to himself that it looks like he’s full term with twins now. Stuffing himself while pregnant is even better, he thinks.

When 10 o’clock comes, he’s already been using his vibrator for about an hour. He inserts the pill again and again it moves to rest in the pit of his stomach, only this time he has an already full womb and is able to tell for sure that that’s definitely where it goes. He makes himself come one more time before he goes to bed.

Again he lucid dreams. This time in the dream his stomach is large and rounded, like it was all day, but this time his stomach grows faster. He notices that it’s very slowly expanding almost immediately, and again when he realizes this he can just _barely_ tell that it’s growing a little faster. And again, when he reaches the point where he knows he’s done growing, he comes harder than he ever has before in his life and wakes up.

He opens his eyes and his belly is now huge. It looks like an average-sized twin belly this time, and his belly button has been pushed out much farther than it had been yesterday. The weight inside his pregnant womb is more noticeable, and it’s harder to move around than it was. When he turns around, his ass is a fair amount bigger too.

Nothing is really a problem, though, until he has to get dressed for work. Now his work shirt, which is stretched slightly from yesterday, only goes down to slightly below his belly button. He’s running short on time, though, so he can’t do anything about it. His jeans no longer fit, so he puts on a pair of looser shorts that also fit the dress code and leaves.

Throughout the day he’s insatiably horny. He has to take a “bathroom break” to masturbate twice and is even hungrier come lunchtime. Kevin is even more shocked than he had been yesterday, and Cal enjoys the near-constant set of eyes on him. He can also tell that Kevin has noticed the growth in his ass, which pleases him to no end.

After he gets home, Cal eats a, frankly, immense amount of food, and when he’s finished he _looks_ immense too. At 10 on the dot he inserts the pill, orgasms once, and goes to sleep, and again he slips into the same dream as the last two nights.

When he wakes up afterwards this time he’s big.

Bigger than big.

He looks like he’s filled with an unusually large set of triplets. His ass is bigger. He feels so heavy, and god, when he tries to put on his work shirt it only comes down to about halfway in between the top of his tight, taut belly and his popped-out belly button. God, it’s _erotic_. He has to masturbate before he leaves for work it’s so fucking sexy, and it’s starting to get quite hard to move. Kevin’s eyes are again fixed on him throughout the day, and he can only manage to leave to masturbate once. When he gets home again, he’s so goddamn desperate for cock, but he’s so _ravenously_ hungry that it has to wait. At 10 PM on the dot he inserts the pill like usual and has his nightly dream.

In the dream he can’t stop coming as he watches his belly growing. When he wakes up, it takes him a full minute to sit up, and he can barely fit his arms all the way around the widest part of his belly. He’s so heavy, he’s so full, so stretched and taut and tight and _engorged_ , and he still has three more pills left so there’s only four babies in him, which he can’t believe. He just can’t believe it, because when he looks in the mirror he looks like he’s pregnant with quintuplets, but he checks and there’s still three pills left. His ass is so big, so round and wide, that when he turns around to look at it it brushes against his desk and nearly knocks his cell phone to the floor. His work shirt looks like a crop top on him, and the only pants that fit him any more are a pair of stretchy athletic shorts that barely cover his ass and seem as if they are an inch from ripping at the seams.

Kevin can’t keep his eyes off of him all day. He doesn’t even try to hide it anymore, and when Cal smirks and asks him what he’s looking at he blushes and turns around and says, “Nothing,” his voice breaking in the middle of the word. All day Cal is desperate for a cock to fill him and at the end of his shift before he clocks out, he purposefully drops a pen and torturously, _theatrically_ , bends over to get it, silently _begging_ Kevin to just fucking rip his shorts off and fuck him right there already, but he doesn’t. Since it’s Friday and he won’t be working over the weekend, he puts in an order for a new work shirt so he can get it the following Monday, even though he has no idea what will fit him at that time.

Before he goes to get dinner, he goes out and buys more pants and underwear in various sizes to get something that will fit him in the coming days, and it’s a good thing, too, because when he eats dinner, out at the McDonald's again, he eats so much that he literally splits the waistband of his shorts and has to hold them closed on the bus ride home. When he gets home, he stops holding them, but his ass is so big that they stay on.

But then he sits down.

They tear right down the sides, splitting like the skin of an overripe fruit.

And so does his underwear.

At this turn of events, Cal is so wet that he’s literally dripping, and spends the rest of the night masturbating — until 10, when he inserts the pill, finishes, and falls asleep almost immediately.

In the dream, he can tell that he’s growing immediately, and he can feel his ass growing too, when he wakes up it takes him five full minutes just to get out of bed he’s so big, so heavy and gravid and engorged. He no longer fits in the mirror and has to take several steps back in order to see his whole body — he’s just too _wide_ to stand closer. He’s huge. He’s so huge, and he feels huge, and he spends the whole day eating and masturbating and doesn’t wear anything that day or the next. The next, a Sunday, he wakes up and he’s so big that he can’t fit his arms around the widest part of his belly anymore. His ass is bigger and it’s frankly getting ridiculously, disproportionately wide compared to his shoulders. He’s desperate, god, just _so desperate_ for cock and when he sets up his Grindr profile he immediately gets five guys in his dm’s wanting to fuck. He orders six extra large pizzas and tells them to come over all at different times of the day, and he spends the day alternatively eating and getting fucked, and it’s so, so sexy because not one of them manages to not instantly get an erection when he opens the door wearing absolutely nothing, his truly immense belly and ass oiled up to the best of his ability.

When it’s time for him to insert the final pill, he’s so big, so heavy and large and it’s so damn hard for him to move that he can almost no longer reach, but he manages and this dream is the best of all.

When he opens his eyes in the dream, he thinks he’s already bigger than he was before, and he expands so much faster than he has previously. He comes so hard when he’s finished growing and swelling and inflating with yet another baby that he cries out so loudly as he awakens, god, it’s practically a scream. He can barely make it out of bed he’s so big, so monstrously, obscenely bulging full of babies, heavy, full, colossal. His ass is wider, bigger, it’s expanded more than any night previously and now it’s almost twice the width of his shoulders, making him an obscene pear shape. His belly is so stretched and overfull, so enlarged, and he can no longer reach himself to masturbate, and god, the realization almost makes him cry he’s so goddamn horny.

He’s almost entirely too big for the new pants and underwear he bought, and his old work shirt is entirely off the table. He gets a text from Lee, the coworker who last saw him last Monday, that his new one came in, but it’s so huge there must have been a mistake. When Lee sees him struggle into work in the one shirt he owned that he could even manage to get on, his belly bulging and straining and almost preventing him from walking, fully bursting out of his last remaining pre-pregnancy shirt, the look in his eyes is priceless and Cal almost comes right there. Lee takes him into the staff bathroom and fucks him during lunch, comes inside him, comes inside his mouth and _all over_ his belly and ass and, most of all, inside his obscenely, disgustingly pregnant pussy, and god, it’s so damn hot that Cal wishes he did this sooner. He only just graduated from high school last month, he only turned eighteen back in May, but he regrets not filling himself up like a slut, god, like an absolute whore, he regrets it more than he’s ever regretted anything in his whole life. He knows he’ll raise suspicion as time passes, because he’s absolutely _massive_ and he’ll always, god, _always_ be just as big as he is now, but god he wishes he did it so much sooner. He can’t _imagine_ how much not being able to use desks would turn him on, he can’t _imagine_ how fucking hot it would be to always feel the eyes of teachers, of other students on him and his gargantuan, swollen, permanently engorged belly, wondering who exactly he let knock him up so much that he was this _massive_. 

The next time he sees his parents they ask him all kinds of questions and he just tells them he put on weight even though it’s clearly much much more than that, and they grudgingly accept when two months pass and he’s still just as big, just as inflated and overfull.

Guys on Grindr love his constantly, obscenely, massively impregnated belly, how big he is, his gargantuan ass, and even though he’s too big to masturbate, god, they make getting off so damn easy. They’re always ready to come fuck him, always ready to come to his house and spill all over him or let him ride them even though he’s far too big for that.

Once, months later, he takes a pregnancy test out of curiosity, and, sure enough, it tests positive. He can’t even begin to understand how it all works, but he doesn’t need to.

Eventually, he starts dating one of the Grindr guys, and their relationship stays open even after they’re married because of Cal’s insatiable appetites. His name is Perry, and he’s so good for Cal, he fucks him in all the right ways, touches him in all the right places. At their wedding Cal is twenty-five, and he wears a wedding gown with only clear, netted fabric as the section that covers his massive, massive belly, just so everyone can see how much of a _slut_ he’s been, and Perry is perfect and the ceremony is perfect and god, it’s all just so _perfect_. They go on a month-long vacation for their honeymoon and soon afterwards Cal notices that he’s getting bigger. They manage to work out that Perry actually managed to _get Cal pregnant_ even on _top_ of the seven babies already permanently resting in his womb, and he never gives birth to it, most likely because of the permanence of the others. This eighth baby is the one to finally to push Cal over into becoming almost fully immobile, but it’s okay because Perry is rich and a lawyer, and _that_ means Cal can stop working at the cafe.

And Cal, finally able to do nothing _but_ be a pregnant whore, decides to see if he can’t get any more of the pills that made his life such heaven.

The box comes the day after he finds the site again.

Just like the last time.


End file.
